


Valentine's Day Date...It Must Be Perfect!

by Lilocharms



Series: Eremin shorts [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Sickness, Valentine's Day, stressing out over Valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilocharms/pseuds/Lilocharms
Summary: Eren wants everything to be absolutely perfect for his first Valentine's day with Armin.





	Valentine's Day Date...It Must Be Perfect!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day all!! Well...kinda late...but it's the thought that counts right? Lol Well here is this little fic to continue this Eremin story, hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta'd so if there is any mistakes it's all me...I'll come back after some sleep to check again. lol

Eren and Armin had been dating for a few months now. They had gotten past the awkward phase in the relationship quickly enough. The adjustments from best friends to lovers took some time to get past, but like most things in his life, Eren smashed through that wall without a problem; drawing Armin out of his shell around him.

 

It was approaching that romantic holiday that everyone stresses over quickly, and Eren still didn’t have a fool proof plan for the day. Valentine’s day…it was a day that the brunette swore would kill him yet. Armin hadn’t dropped any hints of what he wanted to do or where he wanted to go, but Eren wanted to make the day as perfect as possible for the blonde.

 

They had classes earlier on in the day, Armin had classes until 4pm, while Eren’s last lecture ended just before noon. So thankfully Eren had the time to set up their dorm apartment, and make sure everything was just perfect for their first Valentine’s together as a couple. The pressure was on.

 

Eren knew that Armin’s favorite foods were mostly Italian, but considering he was just a college student with very little money, taking his boyfriend out to a fancy Italian restaurant was just not in the budget and out of the question. So, what the brunette opted to do was look up some recipes for different foods he knew Armin liked and tried his hand at making them secretly throughout the week.

 

It turned out to be harder than he thought, considering they did live in the same apartment. It could hardly be explained to the curious blonde why the apartment smelled like burnt food when he came home from lectures, when Eren barely ever cooked. However, he did manage it and with the help of the almighty Google and wonderful invention of YouTube, Eren had figure out how to make a pretty good lasagna and garlic bread.

 

Eren had been running himself damn near ragged for almost 2 weeks straight, trying to get everything together; making sure he had the extra money for his endeavor, and just making sure that EVERYTHING was perfect. However, there was but so long that a human body could stand up to that much stress and pressure.

 

Waking up on the big day, Eren felt like absolute shit. His body ached, his head hurt, he swore he felt warm to the touch, he just ached everywhere. He didn’t want to cancel his plans with Armin just because he felt like crap. No, that was out of the question. He was going to spend this day with his boyfriend even if it killed him.

 

So here he was in the kitchen, trying to not burn a meal that he had gotten enough confidence to make pretty much in his sleep over the last week. Eren could tell he wasn’t going to make it through the night if he pushed himself too far. Trying to take it easy, Eren looks at the clock, 3:00pm, he only had another hour before Armin got out of his last class. If he was lucky, Armin would have to stay after class to help his professor again, but the blonde hadn’t told him anything that morning, so he was pretty sure that Armin was coming straight home. If that was the case, then he would be home in about an hour and 20 minutes.

 

Getting back down to business, Eren busies himself with slathering the hero halves with a garlic butter mix that he made that morning. Opening the fridge, he locates the block of mozzarella cheese from where he hid it behind his energy drinks and snacks. He proceeds to thinly slice the cheese, then layering it on the buttered-up hero halves. Sticking the cookie sheet into the oven Eren sets the timer on the microwave to 20 minutes.

 

Eren takes out the vegetables for the salad he was making to accompany the meal, Eren feels a sudden wave of dizziness. Grabbing the countertop quickly out of reflex, Eren pitches forward and lays his head on the cool counter. It felt so good on his heated flesh, he presses his cheek against it and closes his eyes.

 

The next thing he knew the microwave was chiming as the timer stops. Eren sluggishly opens his eyes and pushes himself back from the counter only to wobble his way to the oven. Opening it was a bad idea, a really bad idea. Opening it brought heat, the hot air from inside rushes up to his face, making his dizziness worse.

 

Grabbing the oven mitts, Eren reaches inside to take the cookie sheet out. Grabbing for it, the heel of Eren’s hand hits the pan. “FUCK!” Eren yells at the top of his lungs and he rushes to throw down the hot pan on the counter. Rushing over to the sink Eren turns on the cold water and sticks his hand under the running stream.

 

After a few minutes, Eren sits down at the kitchen table. Eren heaves a big sigh, folding his arms and laying his head down. “I don’t know how I’m going to survive tonight.” Closing his eyes, he sighs again, “Just a few minutes.” He tells himself, letting his forehead fall on the table in an attempt to cool off his head.

 

Eren wakes with a jolt as he’s shaken away. Shooting up from his slumped position, he turns his head towards the hand on his shoulder. Staring into ocean blue eyes, Eren’s eyes widens in shock. “Shit!” Eren jumps up and rushes to the kitchen. Everything is turned off, and the vegetables for the salad is chopped and tossed in a mixing bowl.

 

Turning to Armin, he stares at the blonde baffled. “You were finally sleeping so peacefully. I didn’t want to disturb you. So, I took care of the heating the lasagna and fixing the salad…I hope you don’t mind the help?”

 

Eren closes the short distance between them with a few steps, hugging his boyfriend to his chest, Eren kisses the top of his head. Armin pulls back from the hug all too soon for Eren’s liking to place a hand on his forehead. Humming his conviction, “That’s what I thought. You worked yourself too hard trying to prepare for this day and now you’re sick, Eren. You really need to take better care of yourself…” Armin lowers his eyes shyly, casting his gaze to the side. “Or I’m going to really worry about you.”

 

God, his boyfriend was just too cute for words. “I’m sorry Min. I just wanted to make our first Valentine’s day together as perfect as possible.”

 

Armin cups his boyfriends face in his hands. “You silly man,” Eren cocks his head to the side in confusion. “Don’t you know that just being able to be with you finally on this day has already made it perfect?”

 

Eren’s face flushes more than usual as he blushes from Armin’s confession and the fever. “Let’s get you laying down on the couch and I’ll bring us over some food, ok?”

 

Eren nods his head in agreement, bad idea. The room was beginning to spin. Armin helps him over to the couch. Sitting him down, Armin retreats to the kitchen to make them plates. While waiting, Eren turns on the tv and begins to play the opening of the movie that he had chose for the evening. It was one of Armin’s absolute favorite musicals, Rent.

 

His boyfriend loved the movie version to the musical and watched it every time it came on tv. It was just one of the surprises that Eren had set up for the blonde. There was a bottle of Sangria in the fridge chilling for dinner, but he guessed that wasn’t going to happen now; Armin didn’t drink by himself at all, so if he wasn’t drinking then neither was Armin.

 

He had hoped they could make it into their now joint bedroom and make love passionately on the bed of rose petals…damn his fever. All of his planning went to waste, stupid flaky immune system. Eren curses to himself. Eren sighs to himself just before Armin comes back with their plates on a tv tray. Setting it down, Armin trots back and gets a second tray for himself, returning to sit next to his boyfriend.

 

Armin’s eyes lights up as the beginning bars of ‘Seasons of Love’ begin to play. Turning to Eren, Armin glomps onto the brunette. “Aww, you remembered! Did you really buy the movie?”

 

“Yeah,” Eren says, wrapping his arms around Armin, hugging him in return. “Of course, I remembered this is your favorite movie. How could I ever forget?” Eren chuckles to himself.

 

Pulling back from his boyfriend to look into his green eyes, Armin couldn’t help but be completely happy. Yes, Eren stressed himself out for his sake; yes, Eren had made himself sick from the stress…but this was still a perfect Valentine’s day in his book.

 

Settling back with Eren’s arm around his shoulders as they watched the movie and ate their dinner, Armin couldn’t help but grin. He was truly loved by this man, and he was never going to let him go, no matter how selfish it might sound. The brunette was stuck with him for life.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I had to put Rent in this fic. I absolutely love the musical!! I grew up as a theater kid in New York City, my mom worked in theater and even went to college with Johnathan Larson, the creator of the musical Rent. I went to school for theater and still have a deep love for craft. I fangirl over this stuff...can you tell? lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
